


Peter's Spider Habits

by ITheConversationFollowing



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, Avengers love Peter Parker, Fluff Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, NOT A STARKER STORY, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITheConversationFollowing/pseuds/ITheConversationFollowing
Summary: Peter Parker now lives with Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers. And Peter has some spider habits.





	1. Peter's sleeping habits

**Author's Note:**

> I think this spiderman is based of Tom Holland, but feel great to think of him as who ever you want. Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Marvel. Feel free to tell me any suggestions in the comments! (For One-shots or anything!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Longer ones in the future!

Peter Parker is loving living with the Avengers, but the Avengers soon realize that they love living with him too.

Every week, the avengers would have one night dedicated to watching movies. And this was the first week Peter would be joining them after his Decathlon practice. Thor couldn't make it this week, you know being the ruler of Asgard.

 

The line on the couch went from Pepper, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and lastly Bruce.

"Dibs on picking the movie!" Clint yelled.

"Katniss, no one wants to watch your shitty movies." Tony said.

"Language." Steve said.

"Shit, shit." Clint said.

"Peter's joining us later, so please pick something appropriate." Pepper said.

"What's the kid like to watch anyway?" Clint asked.

"Star wars is his favorite movies." Tony said stealing food from Steve.

"He's 15, let him watch some rated R shit." Clint said, knocking over Bruce's books, reaching for his water.

"He's my responsibility, so I'm not gonna scare him with some rated R horror shit." Tony said.

"Lets just watch a random movie, so when spider-teen comes home, it's appropriate for him to watch too." Natasha said, already sick of there dumbass arguments.

"Fine, let's watch ghostbusters." Bruce said.

"See, green bean, has the right choice." Tony said.

"Friday, turn on the movie ghostbusters." Tony said.

 

Halfway through the movie, the elevator dins, and here comes a tired looking Peter Parker through the door.

"Hey kid." Tony said signaling for Peter to come sit next to him.

Peter kicks off his shoes, and throws his bag on the floor, and goes to sit next to Pepper and Tony. Tony wraps an arm around his shoulder, and Peter put his head onto Tony's chest. "Tired, Kid?" Tony said. Peter nodded, and Pepper moved his legs to put them on her lap. Everyone loved the sight of Peter cuddling with them. The avengers soon realize, the second day of Peter living with them is, Peter has to sleep upside down in a web or cuddling with someone. Tony runs his fingers through Peter's hair, as he hugs Tony closer. "Goodnight, Pete." "Goodnight, T'ny."


	2. Sensory Overload

Peter's morning was not good.

Peter woke up with a pounding migraine, on a Saturday morning, at the Avengers Compound.  
"Ugh, Friday, T-Turn off the lights." Peter said, the vibrations being to much.

"Mister Parker, you seem to be in distress, Should I call Mr. Stark?" Friday asked.

"N-No, I'm fine." Peter said, making his way down to the living room.

 

The avengers were all doing their own thing. Clint on the couch playing wii, Natasha tinkering with her knives, Steve sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee, Bruce sitting near him, reading a book, and Tony fixing some of his technology.

"Hey Bud." Steve said to Peter.

"Hi." Peter whispered, going to sit next to Tony.

Tony runs his fingers through Peter's hair.

"You okay, Kid? You look at little pale." Tony asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Peter said looking at Tony.

Tony laughs softly, "Your to nice for your own good."

Peter's head starting to hurt even more, hearing all the avengers talk to each other. The tv playing, Steve's coffee shaking, Bruce's pages turning. It was to much.

Peter started tugging on Tony's shirt, whimpers coming out his mouth.

"Peter? Peter, What's wrong?" Tony asked worried.  
Peter covered his ears, while all the Avengers looking at him.

Peter gace out a short cry that turned into a wince of pain. The avengers ran over frantic trying to help.

"What's wrong with him?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know." Bruce whispered.

"We have to help him!" Clint said frustrated.

Tony pulled Peter into his arms, while trying to remove Peter's hands from his ears.

"N-no, N-no." Peter cried.

"Peter, he's trying to help you. We have to know what's wrong!" Clint yelled.

Peter took a gasp of air, and cover his hears even tighter than the last time. This time trying to bury his eyes into his knees. He sat in tony's lap, knees to his chest.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Natasha asked Bruce.

"I think he is having a scenery overload. Everyone be quiet, and Friday turn the lights down." Bruce said.

Tony lifted Peter's head from his knees, and turned him to look at him.

"Peter, it's okay, were all going to be quiet." Tony whispered.

Peter had his hands over his ears, shutting his eyes, tears running down his face. 

"V-v-vibration." Peter said.

"Friday, All sound in this room off." Tony said.

"I suggest that we let him rest." Bruce said.

"I hope his better by later." Steve said.

"N-no mmore." Peter said begging for his ears to give him a big break.

Tony rubbed Peter's back, trying to comfort him, in the best way.

Peter snuggled his way into Tony's arms even more somehow, and wrapped his arms around tony's waist. His head on Tony's shoulders.

"Pete, you're gonna have to eat a lot later, since your skipping breakfast." Tony whispered.

"Uh-ha." Peter said, resting his eyes.


	3. Peter Walking

The avengers have gotten to to know Peter, for a while now. One thing the Avengers didn't know was, Peter could walk on walls.

"So spider-teen, we've seen your webs, what else powers do you have?" Natasha asked.

"My kid could beat all your asses, right here. Right now." Tony said, bragging off.

Peter blushed, and looked at the floor. The other avengers laughed, and looked back at Tony.

"I have heighten senses ovisously, my spider-sense, sticky hands sometimes, super strength and agility basically." Peter said quietly.

"So if I were to throw-" Clint said throwing a tape-roll at Peter.

Peter caught it without looking up and set it on the table.

"That's Awesome." Clint smiled.

 

Later that day, the avengers(Except Tony, of course) were planning on scaring him to test out his spider sense.

"This not seem like a good idea, what if he goes into shook or something?" Bruce questioned, glaring at the team getting in their positions.

"He going to be fine, Healing Factor right? Also, we've would never purposely hurt the kid." Clint said.

"I agree with Bruce on this one." Steve said, looking at Bruce.

"Just don't tell Tony were trying to scare him." Clint said.

Steve shook his head in disapproval, while Clint put him in his position.

Clint turned off the lights, while Natasha pushed him into position.

Peter walked through the dark room, looking at his phone. His spidey-sense hasn't been working lately, effect after his sensory overload.

"BOO!" Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Steve yelled.

Peter dropped his phone and jumped right on the wall.

Clint turned the lights, and looked at Peter.

"What the Hell?" Clint surprised.

Peter walk across the wall, backing away from the avengers.

"How the shit are you doing that?" Natasha said.

"I stick to things remember?" Peter laughed.

"That defies the laws of gravity." Bruce exclaimed.

"That's incredible." Steve said. 

Tony walks into the room.

"Kid, get off the ceiling. I told you, your gonna freak people out." Tony said.

Peter laughed, and jumped onto the ground.

Tony put his arm over his shoulder. Tony pulled Peter close to him.


	4. Sticks To Everything

The avengers started to notice, everytime Peter cuddled and slept on them, he sticks. He sticks to everything he touches, if he's not paying attention.  
And this is Saturday started.

"Friday, what time is is it?" Peter asked.

"8:14, and Boss would like me to tell you that breakfast has started."

Peter come to the dining room, phone in his hand, and took a seat at the breakfast table.

Peter was texting Ned, not realizing what he was doing.

He grabbed an apple, while texting Ned, and tried repeatedly to put down his apple, sticking to his fingers.

He finished his text, and looked up to see the Avengers laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked, trying to get the apple off his hand.

"The fact that you got an apple stuck to your hand." Clint said, playing with his butter knife.

"And no phones at the breakfast table." Tony said. 

AVENGERSAVENGERSAVENGERSAVENGERSAVENGERS

The next time Peter stuck to something, was Avenger Movie Night with Peter #2. He was cuddling Tony and this is what happened.

"Kid, It's Bed Time. C'mon help me out." Tony said picking up Peter, trying to get him to walk.

Peter was surprisingly light, even being a 16 year old. Then again, he was lighter after the spider bite. The super agility and strength stuff.

"What going on?" Peter said sleepy, putting his head on Tony's chest as his legs were wrapped around his waist. 

"Hi, Spider-Kid, It's time for bed." Tony told Peter walking.

Tony made it to Peter's room and sat Peter in his bed. Well, tried anyway. Peter was sticking to Tony's shirt.

"Pete, control your Spider stick." Tony said to Peter pulling off Peter from him.

"Ok." Peter let go and layed down in his bed.

"Goodnight Spider-Kid." Tony pronounced.

"Wait, Please T'ny s'ay." Peter said.

"Okay, I'll stay." Tony said.

"T'ank you." Peter said.


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy. This book is not getting finished but I have a even better one shots book with more chapters on wattpad @zariahv 

So...prompt me/request me on wattpad, or in the comments below (And I'll write it on wattpad)

I'm still on A03, but my spiderson stories (Which are 1,000-2000 words stories now) will be on wattpad!

Also, tell me your wattpad, and I'll follow you!


End file.
